Morimoto Clan
| image = | name = | kanji =森本一族 | romanji =Morimoto | leader(s) = unknown | founder(s)= Maeda Morimoto | headquarters =Soul Society | affiliation = | purpose = }} Morimoto Clan (森本一族, lit. Source of God's Tribute Origin Family) are a nearly extinct noble family of spiritually gifted, aggressive fighters. Their near extinct status is due to an order from the Central 46 to exterminate them. The cause for this was unknown, but due to their natural aggressiveness, it cannot be assumed to have been unprovoked. The Morimoto Clan symbol takes the form of an eye, characterised by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris. On each "ripple" are three tomoe, spreading wider and wider as it moves out. Overview For years, the Morimoto Clan has been in the Soul Society as its Reserves & Backup. There is reason to believe that the captaincy of the 8th Division runs in the Morimoto Clan, as at least two members, both of them family heads, have held the title captain, Gaiden Morimoto, and Entenryū Morimoto. Though after the Massacre by orders of Central 46, there are a few Morimotos alive, though they are mostly exiled from the Soul Society. Clan Relics *Members of the Morimoto Clan have been known to wear a purple Tekkou ('鉄甲,hand cover) made from heavy weight, two ply, double stitched cotton with easy on and off velcro closure. Two velcro closure positions allow you to custom adjust to fit your arms, plus two elastic bands fit comfortably snug around your fingers ensuring a great fit and the colors are completely reversable. *The Morimoto Clan also has a Navy blue or dark blue kimono (着物) with the Morimoto Clan's symbol on the back of the Kimono right in the center made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The Kimono is made from the Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu (銀白風花の紗, Silks of the Silverwhite Wildflower), a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family Kimono that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Morimoto Clan head. Abilities Getsukujin '(月鎖陣 Moon Chain Battle Formation): A dangerous technique unique to the Morimoto Clan, since the Morimotos are not Kido gifted, the developed this technique, where it can be seen as a ''"coming of age" technique among members. By reaching into the '''Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep), the source of spiritual power, the user of this technique is able to drastically increase their spiritual powers, increasing every aspect of their body, from increased strength, speed, and durability, to elevated levels of reiatsu. This technique itself is dangerous to perform, as damage to the Hakusui can render the user unable to use their spirit energy, and therefore careful training and instruction is involved before anyone is able to make use of it. The first training is Physical, then Spiritually. Those Morimotos who practice Getsukujin learn techniques according to their level of practice. Another drawback from this ability is that after being used, the user's body is "beaten", meaning it has been worn out, some say its like gravity has gone times 100, and they can barely move. *'Basic: Those who are in basic training, meaning they have only know the basic of Getsukujin, they can generate the most common ability of the Morimoto Clan, the ''Gatsu no Ōuda(ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike")'' which Its a black flame energy attacks with purple aura, that Morimoto could direct by moving it's blade, to burn through an ything in its path. The Morimoto is also controls these fire/blasts, and can even change the shape and size by gathering spiritual energy in its Zanpakutō's blade and slashing it down to its opponent. Usually when this technique is released, it comes out as a rift attack. *'Expert: ''Those who are in Expert training, meaning they are still finishing the Getsukujin training, they produce the '''Gatsu no Ōuda (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike") and also can aproduce a reiryoku weapon that consists of three tomoe bound together through their center's by a single circular reishi thread, called Gatsu no Shuriken (月手裏剣,"Moon sword hidden in the hand"). Due to this structure, the tool acts in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by user, rapidly spinning towards the intended opponent until its ultimate collision, which causes a massive explosion, capable of leveling a city block, upon impact. *'Master: ''This form of Getsukujin is called '''Meigetsu (名月, lit. "Full Moon") where once one has mastered the Getsukujin, in both practice and concept, they can attain the final transformation. This is a fighting technique invented by Gaiden, the only master of Getsukujin. However, Gaiden is the only person ever able to successfully use it, other Morimotos haven't gotten this far. Meigetsu is a technique that multiplies the user's reiatsu for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the reiatsu aura's color becomes crimson. As a result of the Meigetsu, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. Also, users of this technique can use spiritual energy arms, a technique where they use the raw reiatsu of their Meigetsu to attack their foes at an unbelievably fast pace. The user of this technique mentally manipulates their energy to form arms, which can then be used. The arms have many uses, ranging from from grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, to offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the intensity of the energy, can burn the bare skin. With these arms the user can invoke the Gatsu no Ōuda '''and '''Gatsu no Shuriken. The only change produced by the basic Meigetsu to be quantified is that it doubles the user's power level. While this technique was in progresses, Gaiden demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of the Meigetsu to increasingly higher multiplications and above all consistently multiply the user's power level by the respective multipliers. Although this technique is strong is has quite draw backs like it only lasts for 15 minutes, before making the user weak, blurry vision, senses slowing down and passing out. Also using it too much in one day will cause lose of Shinigamis powers for 3 years. **'Energy Constructs': With this power, the user can turn the energy around or within, and materialize it into solid energy in various shapes and forms that can be used both defensively and offensively. He can craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of pure energy. The constructs are limited by user's own creativity and their strength depends on the amount of energy the user puts into their construction. As such the strength of these constructs varies depending on the number created and the amount of energy at his disposal. *'Grandmaster:' Gatsu Assai Yoroi (月圧砕鎧,Lunar Crushing Moon) is the last technique of Getsukujin those of the Morimoto clan who have achieved to be grandmasters of this technique, they unlock a greater powers than those who have simply Mastered the technique. When unlocking the Getsukujin technique. it releases a vast amount of spiritual power from the Hakusui and turns to a skeletal apparition with a crimson red aura while the skeletal apparition's color is purple. The apparition can be summoned with only the torso, of the full body, and it is known to be very powerful, capable of protecting the user while attacking. It's brute strength is enough to crush opponents into nothingness , but brute force is not all this technique allows. This final form allows the user's Kidō to be enhanced, making blasts and other Kidōs bigger than they originally are. Besides those abilities, this technique allows to release the basic Getsukujin moves, though, there is a new one only a Grandmaster can invoke. Its called Kaifū Getsushuriken (開封月影シュリケン, Unsealed lunar sword hidden in the hand) and in Morimoto Sage's demonstration, a considerable number of tomoe were strung out between two of his Gatsu Assai Yoroi's hands, using an interconnecting thread. When thrown, the entirety detached from one another, with each individual tomoe becoming a separate projectile instead. Unusual Uses During the course of time, some Morimotos have been able to use their Getsukujin techniques in a more unorthodox manner, such as using the Gatsu no Ōuda(ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike") as an orb and using it as a blast. Similarly like a Kidō or Cero. By cupping his hands down at his waist, in which the hands are at least very close or touching one another, the pure energy coming from the Hakusui is converted into a mass of pure energy, typically taking the form of a uniform sphere. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The attack can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even with the legs. While the strength and effectiveness of the technique is dependent on the amount of spiritual energy the user puts into the attack, it is typically a very powerful attack, capable of literally disintegrating an opponent if enough strength is put into the technique. The destructive capabilities are beyond a normal Gatsu no Ōuda has since all that energy is compressed into the orb. Members *Maeda Morimoto (Unknown) *Gaiden Morimoto (Former Elders, Deceased) *Shiro Morimoto (Knight) *Kuro Morimoto (Former Apprentice, now Exiled) *Entenryū (Former Head of the Clan, now Exiled) *Satomaru Morimoto (Knight) *Shuuhei Morimoto (apprentice) *Bitoku Morimoto (Apprentice) *Kaguya Morimoto (Knight) Clan Structure *'Head of the Clan' *'Elders' *'Knights' *'Apprentices' Trivia *The Meigetsu technique is based out of the Kaio-ken 'from ''Dragonball Z *The ''Gatsu no Ōuda'''(ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike") 'is the Morimoto Clan's version of the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, ''Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime) and Amaterasu (from the Anime/Manga Naruto) in one. Category:Shinigami Category:Moriomoto Clan